


The Queen's Silly Witch

by InfernumLilith



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High Priestess Zelda, Queen of Hell Lilith, Stubborn, angry Zelda, post part 2, silly witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumLilith/pseuds/InfernumLilith
Summary: {Lilith takes advice from her demon daughter. Zelda finds the woman she never expected to see again in her house. Lilith gets jealous of another guest. Zelda finally lets her anger take over.}[“You have kept the human disguise permanently. You obviously like it and you use it as an anchor for that place. I’ll let you know if anything comes up. Just go see your witch. I mean witches.”Lilith rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. “Infuriating demon.” ]
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	The Queen's Silly Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Finally inspirations struck and I owe it all to Madam Spellman. It's been 4 years since I've written a fanfic and I would really appreciate some feedback.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Enjoy these two stubborn ladies ;)

The Queen could still remember the prayers; that sweet young voice who prayed to her every night. She even remembered when it first started and what she prayed for. Sweet young Zelda was scared then. She was starting at the academy and she was terrified. She had only asked for strength. That’s all. She was a powerful witch, Lilith could feel that, but Zelda was doubting herself. She kept that hidden even from her own sister. The deamoness had granted her wish that first night. Not so much with strength, but with confidence. Something about her prayers touched Lilith. It had been so many years ago, yet she still remembered each and every one of them.

When the redhead grew older, she carried on her nightly tradition for years. That was until her brother died. Zelda might have kept up with appearances and how faithful she was to Satan and Lilith but she stopped the prayers completely. It had actually left Lilith hollow. She had grown accustomed to the witch’s prayers. That night, she even paid her a visit. She found her in her living room alone, crying over her brother’s death. Something squeezed uncomfortably in her chest at the sight. She had walked behind her and placed her hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Zelda had gasped and turned around abruptly. It was the first time Lilith looked into those beautiful green eyes but Zelda looked right through her. It was Lilith’s choice to be invisible after all.

“Edward?” Zelda had whispered; her voice heavy from the tears. She was just guessing of course but it worked in Lilith’s favor. She was being careless.

“Take care of all of them, Zelda. You are the only one who can. Don’t waste your tears for me.” Lilith whispered in Edward’s voice. It was the only thing she could do for Zelda. Give her a purpose.

Zelda had nodded with a small smile. As far as Lilith was concerned, she did the right thing. She watched Zelda getting up and wiping away her tears. When the woman disappeared into her room, Lilith returned to Hell.

Zelda’s prayers didn’t resume though. The deamoness didn’t blame her. How could she after all? Their Dark Lord and the Mother of Demons didn’t protect her family.

* * *

* * *

Lilith opened her eyes, finally returning to the present day. It certainly wasn’t good for her to dwell on the past. Especially since so many years had passed. Fate had brought her to the Spellmans as an enemy at first. But she turned into an ally quickly enough. How could she not? She got to know them better. They actually changed her for the better. The damage Satan had inflicted on her was healed just by living around mortals and witches.

Zelda was the one who changed her the most. Even though her time on Greendale was spent mostly around mortals and Sabrina, the red-haired witch affected her just by

looking at her twice. The first time was when Lilith revealed to them who she truly was. Zelda had looked at Lilith with anger and terror. The deamoness had to focus on her poker face to hide her feelings. That look physically pained her. She never wanted Zelda to look at her like that.

The second look was one of wonder and admiration. That look was directed to her twice. When she decided to go against Satan and offered the knife to Zelda was the first time. If Lilith had watched more carefully she would be able to detect some traces of lust as well. The next time Zelda looked at her like that was when she wore the crown and disappeared behind the gates of Hell. That was the last time they actually saw each other.

It had been months since they trapped Satan into the young warlock’s body. She had her strongest demons keeping an eye on him and so far no problems arose.

Her demons were loyal to her, Satan was unable to do anything, and she was Queen of Hell. Why did she feel empty though? She had accomplished her plan. She had what she wanted. She was sitting on her throne with a crown on her head and all the demons at her beck and call. _Why is not enough? What else could I possibly want?_ She thought gloomily.

“Greendale, Mother.” The demon at her side murmured.

“What about Greendale, Mazikeen?” the Queen turned to look at her daughter.

The demon of torture and the Queen’s right hand smirked coyly. “That’s what you want, Mother. That’s what you are missing. You spend so much time up there. It changed you.”

“Mazikeen, you know I hate when you get in my head.” Lilith leaned her head on her hand with a sigh.

“And yet you are not denying it.” The demon flashed her with a smug smile. She was the only demon child with the audacity to talk back to her Mother. She was after all the first one and possibly Lilith’s favorite.

“Don’t be absurd, child. I don’t miss Greendale.” She scoffed and threw a glare at her for good measure. Mazikeen brushed it off with a laugh.

“No. Maybe not Greendale. How about the coven then? Or maybe…” she leaned against the throne looking down at her Mother. “…the Spellmans.”

Lilith glared at her daughter. That little imp was gonna be the death of her. It was Lilith’s fault Mazikeen was so abrupt. She should have taught her some manners when she created her. Fortunately for Mazikeen, Lilith had a soft spot for her daughter.

“I should punish you for this behavior you know.” She pointed out with a fake glare. The brunette Queen stood up and walked to one of the fireplaces staring into the flames.

“Oh please. I am the only one you actually tolerate in this hellhole.” Mazikeen shrugged watching her Mother with a smile. “Why don’t you pay them a visit?” she suggested.

Lilith turned abruptly to look at her daughter in surprise. _What an absurd suggestion!_ She scoffed mentally keeping her poker face intact. But of course it wasn’t enough to fool her demon child. Mazikeen knew that her Mother craved to go back to Earth. She had spent a few years there as well. It was an interesting place.

The demon walked to her Mother and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “I’ll make sure no problem arise. Just go. I’ll ask the Seer and Belthazor for help if I need it.”

“You’ll ask Kyra for help? You barely acknowledge her.” Lilith raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“That’s true, yes. But she is loyal to you and so is Belthazor. They will help. Just go.” She gave her a soft shove towards the door. “You have kept the human disguise permanently. You obviously like it and you use it as an anchor for that place. I’ll let you know if anything comes up. Just go see your witch. I mean witches.”

Lilith rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. “Infuriating demon.” She mumbled.

“I heard that.” Mazikeen yelled after her with a snicker.

* * *

* * *

The red-haired witch and High Priestess to the Church of Lilith spent months trying to save their coven from the damage Blackwood inflicted upon it. They lost so many witches in one night. Such a travesty! Zelda spent months picking up the pieces but finally the Academy was up and running. A statue of Lilith stood tall decorating the Hall. Every night before leaving the Academy, Zelda stopped before it and expressed her gratitude.

She was grateful for everything Lilith did for them, even though she was still a bit bitter from the betrayal. When she found out who Mary Wardwell was and everything she did to Sabrina, she was furious. Lilith, just like Satan, was a God to their kind. In Zelda’s mind, their action against their family was the ultimate betrayal. But in the end, Lilith managed to redeem herself in Zelda’s eyes.

Thus, Zelda named the Church after her. The few times Zelda and Mary/Lilith interacted they were on each other’s throats. The witch actually missed that. At the time, Zelda was actually annoyed by Mary and quite a bit jealous; especially when Sabrina went to her for advice instead of her own aunt. Besides that, Zelda was actually lusting after the teacher. That was what bothering the redhead the most. Ever since the night of the exorcism, Zelda had felt Lilith’s magic in her veins but at the time she only thought that the teacher was powerful. It was exciting and quite enough for Zelda to realize that she was crushing like a school girl. The tight dresses the brunette was wearing didn’t exactly help Zelda get rid of her fantasies.

Of course, she was too proud to admit that she was having a crush on the woman. She simply kept it hidden and never acted upon it. When Lilith revealed her identity, Zelda locked her secret tighter. She wasn’t going to make a fool of herself in front of the Mother of Demons.

Zelda hadn’t stopped thinking about Lilith ever since the Gates of Hell closed behind the woman. Mambo Marie’s flirting helped her forget sometimes but only until she was all alone again.

The Voodoo Priestess was a welcome addition to their house. Ambrose and Prudence were out hunting Blackwood when they found her wounded in the woods somewhere near Norway. They sent her to the Mortuary where the two sisters helped her heal. The woman was actually infatuated with Zelda and wasn’t afraid to show it. Every chance she got, she spent it flirting with the redhead.

The High Priestess let out a sigh and stood up. She was done for the day. She couldn’t concentrate anyway. She put a locking spell in her office and teleported home. Walking by Lilith’s statue was out of question that night. The woman was already in her mind a lot that day. She was torturing her without even knowing it. It was infuriating to say the least.

When Zelda walked through the door, she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. That was not the usual atmosphere when she returned at night. Sabrina barely talked during dinner, her thoughts filled with plans to save her boyfriend. Hilda was always distracted with a lovey-dovey expression on her face. Ambrose was never home anymore. That only left Mambo Marie.

Curiously she made her way to the kitchen. Her eyes fell on Sabrina’s beaming smile, both of the redhead’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. But then her eyes stopped at the person sitting next to Sabrina.

“Miss Wardwell! To what do we owe the pleasure?” she didn’t like it when Mary Wardwell visited Sabrina. Just looking at her she was reminded of Lilith and it was too hard on her. Lilith wasn’t expecting Zelda to confuse her for the teacher. The clothes should be a dead giveaway, after all the teacher was dressed in conservative clothing. She opened her mouth to correct her but the Voodoo Priestess’ greeting stopped her.

“Hello gorgeous.” Mambo Marie greeted her with a beaming smile. Zelda smiled kindly at her. The Voodoo Priestess pulled Zelda to sit beside her. If looks could kill, Mambo Marie would be a pile of ashes on the floor. Lilith’s grip on her glass tightened dangerously.

“Actually, my dear Zelda, you’re mistaken. Again.” Lilith smirked after calming her anger. It was so easy to slip back to the usual behavior when it came to Zelda; getting under her skin that is. Zelda glared at her. _Praise, Satan! I’ve missed that fiery glare._ “I am not Mary Wardwell. That much should be obvious.” She pointed at her outfit with a hand gesture.

Zelda’s eyes scanned the woman from head to toe and froze in her spot. She was as gorgeous as she remembered. “To be honest, I am actually wounded and a bit offended you forgot about me so easily.” Lilith was teasing her and yet Zelda sat there gapping like a fish. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t expecting to see Lilith again.

“L-Lilith! How- What are you doing here?” she stuttered. Zelda Spellman doesn’t stutter. _Get a grip!_ She scolded herself. Hilda turned her back to them pretending to busy herself just so she could hide her knowing smile. No matter how well Zelda thought she was hiding her feelings, she couldn’t hide them from Hilda. Hilda proceeded on serving each woman some dinner before taking her place at the table.

“She came to tell me about Nick, Auntie.” Sabrina beamed excitedly. “He is okay. Struggling sometimes, but he has adjusted well enough.”

Zelda eyed Lilith suspiciously. There was no way Lilith came only for that. She raised an eyebrow challenging the Queen. “That’s not the only reason I came actually.” Lilith added smirking.

_There it is!_ “And pray tell, why else are you here then?” Lilith opened her mouth to explain but was cut off again. “No. Let me guess. Is it to set a trap for Sabrina?” the hostility surprised everyone around the table. Zelda felt angry all of a sudden. Lilith’s actions in the past came to mind. Embarrassment from having a crush on that woman, fuelled her anger even more.

“Aunt Zee!”

“Zelda!” Hilda exclaimed afraid of how the Queen might react to these accusatory words.

Zelda shook her head and kicked back the chair. “I am not hungry.” She muttered and left the kitchen for their office. Her trusted whiskey bottle was calling for her.

“Forgive her, your Unholiness. She is too exhausted from tending to the coven all these months.” Hilda rushed to make excuses but Lilith raised her hand to silence her.

“Hilda, please. Don’t call me that. Lilith is fine. We’ve been through a lot.” She nodded and started eating. The rest of the witches followed suit.

Sabrina was asking question after question while they ate. Lilith had forgotten how talkative the young witch was. To be honest, she had kind of missed that as well. Even though she was busy answering the young witch’s questions, she didn’t miss the Voodoo Priestess standing up and walking out of the kitchen. Both Hilda and Lilith knew exactly where she was going. Hilda turned her focus to Lilith and watched her intently.

After a few minutes, the Queen started fidgeting in her seat. Lilith didn’t want to leave Zelda alone with the Voodoo Priestess. She had noticed the woman staring lovingly at Zelda at times and it made her stomach tighten uncomfortably. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Hilda.

“Sabrina, love, it’s time for bed. Lilith will be here tomorrow. You’ll question her then.” Sabrina frowned a bit but stood up nonetheless. She walked to her Aunt pressing a kiss on her cheek. “Goodnight.” She mumbled and left the two women alone.

Lilith kept fidgeting while she was thinking of an excuse to go interrupt the two witches on the room across the hall. Hilda took pity on her. “What are you waiting for? Go to her. I know you want to.” She smiled knowingly.

The Queen glanced at her contemplating it. Not only Mazikeen could read her like an open book, now Hilda had the same ability. _I am losing my touch._ She sighed internally but stood up anyway. “I’ll fix the guest room for you.” Hilda informed her when she exited the kitchen. “Not that you are going to need it.” She muttered when the woman was out of earshot.

A minute later, Lilith found herself outside of the office the two sisters shared. She was about to knock when she heard the Voodoo Priestess talk. “Just lean back. I’ll help you relax.” The innuendo didn’t go unnoticed by the Queen. She pushed the door open and strolled inside like she owned the place.

Mambo Marie was standing behind Zelda’s chair with her hands on the redhead’s shoulders. _How dare she manhandling my witch!_ It wasn’t exactly manhandling but who could argue with the Queen? Lilith’s fists tightened by her sides. Zelda leaned away from Marie’s hands startled.

“Sorry for the interruption.” Lilith exclaimed with an innocent smile. She seemed anything but sorry. “I’d like to talk to Zelda in private if you don’t mind, Voodoo witch.” The witch came out more like a bitch in Lilith’s mind but she still had to keep up appearances. She looked at the woman with a satisfied smirk which was wiped away the moment the Priestess kissed Zelda’s cheek mumbling goodnight. Lilith watched her like a hawk while she walked out of the room.

“Care to explain that outburst now, Spellman?” Lilith took the armchair across from Zelda’s desk crossing one leg over the other.

“Why, my Dark Lady? Did I hurt your feelings with the truth?” Zelda raised her chin defiantly. Lilith should be furious with Zelda’s behavior but if she was being honest with herself, it excited her.

“I thought I didn’t have any feelings. Isn’t that what you told me when you find out who I was? In fact, I remember you calling me heartless.” Lilith pointed out looking straight into Zelda’s eyes. Zelda held her gaze for a second, only lowering her eyes to her drink embarrassed. She didn’t mean it then. She was just angry and felt betrayed.

“I am sorry.” She mumbled staring at her glass intently. If she stared harder at it, it would probably erupt into her hands. Her red locks fell in front of her face, hiding it from the Demon Queen.

Lilith couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She stood up and walked around the desk. She leaned against it and took the glass from Zelda’s grip. She cleaned the contents feeling the welcoming sting at the back of her throat and placed the glass back onto the desk again. Zelda didn’t turn to look at her but she felt her cheeks blushing uncomfortably. _Damn it, Zelda. Get a grip. You are not a schoolgirl._ She scolded herself. “Why did you come here, Lilith?” Zelda raised her eyes to look at her bravely.

“Can’t a Queen visit her coven to make sure everything is okay?” she asked innocently.

Zelda wasn’t buying that bullshit and it showed on her face. “I’ll tell you honestly if you tell me why you are still so angry at me. Okay?” Lilith felt her heart beating hard in her chest. She had forgotten that she still had it after all of those years.

Zelda sighed nervously and nodded. Lilith took it as a positive answer. “I was suffocating down there. I couldn’t handle the-“ She breathed deeply and Zelda looked at her curiously. She wasn’t expecting that. “I was lonely. I missed you.” She confessed bravely.

“You missed us? That was not what I expected to be honest. But I suppose I can accept it as an excuse.” Zelda breathed deeply just as Lilith had done seconds ago. “I guess it’s time for me to explain myself now.” She stood up slowly feeling Lilith’s eyes on her the whole time. She walked to the window looking outside. She wasn’t brave enough to look at Lilith while she confessed her feelings for the Demon Queen.

“I was always loyal to you, Lilith. When I was young I prayed to you every night. I didn’t pray to Satan. He was just a man. He couldn’t understand. I trusted our Queen, our Goddess.” Zelda could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she gritted her teeth tightly to keep them in check. “Then I met you in person, only at the time I didn’t know it was you.” She shook her head gathering her courage just when her first tear fell. Still she didn’t turn to look at Lilith. If she did, she would come face to face with Lilith’s haunted eyes and broken smile. “You were so arrogant, so infuriating and quite a bitch since we are being honest.” A humorless chuckle escaped from her lips. “No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t stop myself. Heaven! I fell in love with you.” She confessed finally leaning against her hands for support.

Lilith was frozen in her spot. She certainly wasn’t expecting all that, especially Zelda confessing her love for her. She opened her mouth to speak but Zelda wasn’t done yet. “And you betrayed all of that. Everything.” She whispered feeling more tears running down her cheeks. Lilith’s past actions broke the witch’s trust, she broke her heart. Her heart wasn’t the only thing she broke though, she destroyed her hope and trust, the only true virtues Zelda had preserved since she was a young witch.

Lilith understood now. She understood how much she hurt the witch in front of her without even realizing it. She slowly took Zelda’s hand in hers, expecting an outburst or a shove but neither came. She pulled her against her chest and hugged her tightly. “I am sorry. I am sorry.” She kept whispering in her ear, feeling her own tears slip from her eyes, slid down her cheeks and get lost in Zelda’s red locks. 

Zelda buried her face in Lilith’s neck, listening to the Queen’s soft words. It only took her a few minutes to calm down but being able to confess all that helped a huge weight leave from her shoulders. She felt so much lighter until she realized that she was making a fool of herself in front of her Demon Queen. She started to pull away.

Lilith realized that Zelda was about to build up her walls around her again. She would be damned if she let that happen after all of that. She let her pull away enough to be able to look into those gorgeous teary green eyes. “I fell in love with you too.” Lilith smiled softly at Zelda.

“What?” Zelda voice broke a little.

Lilith rolled her eyes teasingly. “Why do you think I came back, you silly witch?”

“T-that’s not what you said before.” She scoffed. Zelda’s stomach squeezed uncomfortably, thinking that the brunette was toying with her.

“You never let me finish. You jumped into conclusions. Like always.” She added the last part with a murmur but Zelda was too close not to hear it. “In fact when I said I missed you, I didn’t mean the entire Spellman Household. I meant you. You as in the -huge pain in my ass- gorgeous brave red-haired green eyed stubborn witch who I couldn’t get out of my mind ever since the Gates of Hell shut behind me.”

Zelda opened her mouth to protest but Lilith cut her off with a kiss. A kiss she craved for so many months. She could taste their salty tears on Zelda’s lips but to Lilith it was the sweetest kiss she had ever had. Zelda, on the other hand, finally felt able to breathe. She felt her stomach fluttering as if she had eaten a million butterflies. Lilith had wrapped her arms around Zelda’s waist holding her in place afraid that if she let go, the redhead would disappear. Zelda cupped Lilith’s face and held onto her as if her life depended on it.

They didn’t even know how long they were holding onto each other but at that moment neither of them cared. If they had the ability to stay like that for all eternity, they would have.

Zelda pulled Lilith out of her office. Only then she realized how quiet the house was, she glanced at the clock surprised at how much time had passed. Lilith followed her eyes. “I think we should turn in. We can continue this tomorrow.”

“You are not leaving?” Zelda looked at her, her panic evident into her eyes.

“No, you silly witch. You are not getting rid of me so easily.” She pecked her lips and followed the redhead upstairs. “Hilda said she readied the guest room for me.” She informed Zelda.

Zelda simply scoffed and pulled Lilith into her room and into her bed. She didn’t even bother to change. She simply buried herself between Lilith’s arms and closed her eyes. Lilith watched her in awe. She could pinpoint the exact time the redhead fell asleep by the way her whole face relaxed. With a wave of her hand, she changed both of their clothes into comfortable nighties and pulled the covers over them. When she pulled away slightly to slip lower into the bed, Zelda tightened her grip on her.

“Are you leaving?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Never.”

The Demon Queen spent the whole night watching her silly witch sleep peacefully.


End file.
